Birthday Trick
by BaconWrappedRainbows
Summary: So it was my birthday (and somebody else's too) yesterday, so I wrote this birthday-themed Bicely oneshot. (Everyone's already read this...) Set before they get together. (M/M) light fluff. Bicely Johnstreet all the way. Plz review! Enjoy!


Benny stared longingly at his roommate for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. From his position on the other side of the living room, he could observe how the moonlight glowed in Nicely's light brown hair, how his hazel eyes shimmered as they met Benny's gaze...

Southstreet realized too late that he had been noticed; his attempt to redirect his stare was futile.

"Were you lookin' at me?" Nicely asked.

"I wasn't lookin' at you!"

"Yes you was," insisted Johnson.

"No I wasn't! I was lookin'... behind you."

"Why? W-what's behind me?" Nicely asked, anxiously checking over his shoulder.

Benny laughed. "Nothin'. Nothin' at all."

Nicely turned back to his friend. "Benny... I know what's goin' on."

"What?"

"Today's been too calm."

"I'd hardly call that party calm," Benny admitted, thinking back to the rather extravagant crap game/birthday party hybrid from earlier that involved Nicely unknowingly using rigged dice (Benny would never tell his friend about that) to win an ungodly amount of money.

"Yeah, but other than my amazing birthday luck, there was nothing... completely unusual about that."

"So you think they'll be somethin' more?" Benny asked.

Nicely nodded. "I think so."

"What're you expectin'?"

"The unexpected."

Benny laughed again.

"You laugh, but you know what's goin' on!" Nicely exclaimed, "I have no idea what you're gonna do!"

"Nicely, do you seriously think that, just because it's your birthday, I'm gonna pull some weird trick on you?"

"Yes," Johnson said, his tone completely serious.

"Why?"

"Because... I don't know. But there's no other explanation for you staring at me like that!"

"I wasn't staring at you!"

"Yes you was," Nicely insisted, "you was like this:" the shorter man mimicked Benny's stare perfectly, leaning forward in his chair.

"I was not!"

"You was so!"

Benny sighed. "Yeah okay, I was lookin' at you. But don't you think it might have been for a different reason other than that I'm up to no good?"

"Well, people can stare at each other for other reasons, but that was definitely an 'I'm-up-to-no-good' stare!"

Benny thought of his countless wishful stares at his roommate. "Nicely, the only 'no-good' thing that I can think of that I wanna do right now is kiss you."

Nicely's jaw dropped, his cheeks turning somewhat pink.

"I shouldn't have said that..." Benny muttered, looking away.

"What did you say?"

"I-I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry," Southstreet repeated slightly louder, looking back at Johnson.

"No, before that..."

"I said... oh, never mind, Nicely."

"You wanna kiss me?"

"...Yes."

"You like guys too?" Nicely said, somewhat excitedly.

"What?"

Nicely looked confused, and then laughed. "I get it. So this is your trick! You had a feeling that I didn't like dolls and you wanted proof, so you set this whole thing up with you starin' at me and all that so that you could know for sure! Very clever; very, very clever. Well, I don't like dolls, Benny, never have, never will. I like guys. That's a fact. Happy?"

Benny cleared his throat. "Uh... well... I wasn't doing that, but that's great to know that you, uh... that you like guys..."

"You don't need to pretend, you know," Nicely said, getting up, "I know this was your plan. I'm onto you. I know you don't wanna kiss me, and that's fine with me."

"Who says I don't wanna kiss you?" Benny exclaimed.

"You says it!" Nicely yelled back.

Benny got up as well, approaching his roommate. "If I didn't really mean it, then why would I do this?"

He grabbed Nicely's face as gently as possible, his icy blue eyes meeting the other man's hazel ones. He pressed his lips against the other man's in a passionate kiss. Nicely froze up completely until Benny had pulled back.

"I like guys too, Nicely," Benny said, "I like you."

Nicely cleared his throat. "Oh..."

There was a brief silence between the two as they caught their breath.

"Can we be more than friends?" Benny blurted out rather suddenly.

Nicely smiled. "Yeah, sure."

Benny smiled too.

"Now don't tell me that wasn't planned," Nicely said.

Southstreet laughed. "No, it wasn't, actually. It was pretty spontaneous. Although I must admit that I've been thinkin' about kissin' you for a while, this ain't how I thought it would play out."

Nicely frowned. "So there's no trick."

Benny smirked. "None."

Nicely gasped. "The trick was that there was no trick!"

"Okay, now you're just overthinking it, Nice'."

Nicely smiled. "I suppose I am. Well, this has been the best birthday ever!"

"Oh?"

"Mm-hm." The shorter man leaned his forehead against Benny's.

"Well, happy birthday, Nicely," Benny muttered against Nicely's lips before he kissed them lovingly.


End file.
